Forgotten Memories
by Unrealistic-Dreamer15
Summary: After Edward leaves Bella she is heartbroken.so one day she gets drunk and is in a accident. 100yrs she encounters the Cullens but she doesn't remember them. Can she remenber Edward b4 it's too late for their love.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Bella's POV_

'I wonder what Edwards wants' Bella thought as she walked through the familiar forest. Everything was green and the day was just as usual without the sun showing. As she reached the meadow where Edward was. He was standing facing the other side.

"Edward" Bella said as she came closer. He turned around and looked at her. He seemed angry.

"What do you want to tell me" Bella said.

"I need to tell you something" Edward said in a monotone. Bella looked worried.

"What's wrong" she said hoping it was nothing serious. But she somehow knew that on the pit of her stomach something was wrong.

"Bella I don't want to see you anymore" he said.

"What! Why?" she asked frantically..

"I just don't okay" he said harshly.

"Why" Bella repeated.

"Because I"

"Because what"

"Because I don't always want to protect you. I'm tired of saving you all the time; god Bella" he said a little bit louder.

"I'm sorry Edward" Bella said softly.

"Well don't okay, I just don't love you anymore" when Edward said that her heart broke.

"Edward I love you"

"I'm leaving and I don't care anymore" he responded more angry now.

"Edward please don't go, I love you, please don't leave me."

"Bella, just please, I hate you okay" he screamed. Bella's heart shattered at the moment.

"Bella it would be as if I had never existed"

"But you do" she responded

"Look Bella please just promise me you won't do anything stupid, and take care of yourself" Edward pleaded. She nodded hoping that this was just a nightmare that she would wake up from.

"Edward please don't go" Bella cried. Edward shook his head.

"No Bella I have to go"

"Edward I love you" she screamed at him. She couldn't contain her tears as they flowed down her cheeks. He didn't look at her.

"Goodbye Bella" after he said that he left. She screamed and fell to the ground crying. She couldn't believe that the first time she'd fall in love she would also have her heart stomped on it. What heart? He took half of her heart as he left. It was morning when he told her. Now it was the afternoon. Bella quickly ran to the truck not caring if she fell or not. As she drove home she had to contain her tears from falling even more. She parked and looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were red and her cheeks were also red. Her hair was plastered on her face. She quickly dried her eyes and walked into the house. For a month she was alone. She would curl up into a ball. Burry her face and her herself. She felt bad her dad didn't know, but often he has caught her crying at night. Today they are going to visit Billy and Jacob. Her dad hoped this would her but she doubts it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**One Month later**

**Normal POV**

Bella woke up from the sound of her ringing alarm clock. It was an annoying and irritating sound that bothered her ears and she quickly turned it off. She glanced out at the window and it was already pouring. It was always depressing in Forks. She yawned and stretched out her body, not really crazy about the idea of waking up. She did her usual routine, showering and brushing her teeth. She pulled on her red sweater and walked down to the kitchen where she saw an empty plate and a cereal box waiting for her. Charlie must have laid it out for her but she simply let out a small sigh and placed the bowl and cereal away. No breakfast again today. Before walking out she placed her hood over her head and made an attempt at covering herself from the rain. Her old truck always awaiting her return. She slipped inside and the engine roared alive as she twisted the key in and drove off to the one place she didn't want to be in right now. By the time she arrived there the bell had already rung and she had to run to her first period class, the teacher always fuming at her lateness. She sat through every class because she had to but inside she was screaming. The morning seemed like a never ending hell until lunch a gift from heaving opened in the sky. Everyone ran out as the bell rang but she sticked to herself not wanting to run anywhere. She knew about the stares she'd probably get when people saw her alone and broken. There was no way in hell her romance with Edward would last, he was too perfect and she was every mistake in the rule book. Up to this point she didn't even care if they made fun of her. She walked through the back doors of the school and ignored the group of friends she used to hang out with. They weren't people she wanted to be around at the moment. She heard loud laughter and spotted a small group sitting on the bench, goofing off and just a plain good time. She thought about walking to them, they were known to cause a riot and make endless trouble. She over. When she felt welcomed by the group.

"Hey guys" she greeted as they glanced up and looked back and forth at each other baffled by this rare scene. A smile crossed their lips and the leader of the group was the one to speak. She smiled.** What the hell am I doing? I'm ignoring my real friends for these guys? Whatever, I just don't care anymore... I just need to forget and they're my ticket to that escape.**

"Bella strange seeing you here… finally accepted my invitation to come to the races?" he asked.

"Sure, I've given thought to it. When and where I'll be there" she replied. He laughed and smiled.

"Stop making it sound like a war. It's at 8p.m. at the same place we always meet up at, you know. It shouldn't be a secret we're well known." He teased as Bella nodded.

"Do…Do you have anything to drink?" she asked as he smiled.

"quick, quick, huh? No not here, teachers are always poking their heads around you should know that" he replied as she let out a nervous laugh.

"Oh I forgot about that, you're right" she answered embarrassed by her stupidity. The guy simply laughed and sighed.

"relax will ya" Anyhow the bell rang so catch you tonight" he said as stood and his group trailed along behind him. She couldn't believe what she was doing but whatever at least acting stupid would take her mind off tings. The rest of the day really just flew by quickly. She went inside already seeing Charlie's car outside, she smiled knowing her father would ask her if she was doing alright. It became a daily routine for her.

"Hey dad" Bella said as she walked in and took off her coat and put the keys on the hook. Bella walked into the living room seeing her father sitting on his couch and watching TV as usual.

"Hey Bells how was your day at school?" he asked now looking at Bella. She shrugged and went to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

"Dad some friends have invited me to go out can I go" Bella asked her dad while she put the plates on the table.

"Sure thing Bells, but is Jacob going with you?" Charlie asked her.

"Actually he has things to do so he can't come" Bella said.

"Is he having another one of his boy's night with his friends" he asked Bella.

"Yeah" Bella said. **Not! Ever since he became a fucking werewolf he goes on his stupid little search party and it drives me crazy that he doesn't even want to talk to me anymore. **Bella thought sadly. She quickly ate her food and washed the dishes. Bella went to her room and finished her homework. The whole evening went by quickly and it was already 8 and Bella grabbed her stuff and walked to her truck. She drove up a hill and parked her car. She saw a big crowd already formed and she walked up to the crowd of people at the top of the hill.

"Yo Bella over here!" one guy called her over. Bella smiled and walked over to him. She gave him a hug and started chatting away until they heard someone talking into a microphone.

"So do you have anything to drink cuz I'm thirsty" Bella asked at the guy. He handed her a drink in a glass bottle.

"No, I mean do you have anything stronger than a beer" Bella said slightly annoyed.

"Yeah, I have this strong vodka but it's in a water bottle okay" the guy said. Bella nodded and the guy took out the vodka and gave it to Bella. She gulped down the alcohol greedily. She felt the burning sensation as the liquid went down her throat. Bella hated the taste of alcohol but it always helped her forget and feel numb. A loud noise was heard and Bella knew the races would be starting soon so she starting walking. The guy followed behind her.

"Do you wanna race tonight?" the guy asked her. Bella nodded.

"Yeah, but I will need a car" Bella said nonchalantly. The guy smiled and gave her a set of keys. Bella smiled.

"Racers ready" a voice over the microphone yelled. A lot of "yeah's" were being yelled. Bella walked to the car. Bella climbed into the car and started it. A gun shot went off signaling the races to start. Bella drove fast while two other cars were behind her. She was driving so fast, but she saw a glimpse of red flaming hair she gasped. Bella tried to not crash but she ended up smashing the car into a tree hitting her head on the steering wheel so hard that her head was bleeding. Another car drove out of control crashing into Bella on the other side. Everything happened so fast.

**Three months later:**

**Bella's POV**

I fluttered my eyes open and looked around my surroundings. I was in a white room and connected to a machine. **What happened? why am in the hospital?. **I tried to rememberbut the only I remember was my name. Isabella Marie but that was it I don't remember my last name. But I like being called Bella. But that was it oh and I'm eighteen years old. I panicked and looked around for anything and spotted clothes at the chair near the wall next to the door. I got up and but sat back down and noticed I was hooked to the IV machine. I quickly yanked them off and changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and put on sneakers with small socks. I ran out of the room and the hospital and ran and ran until I tripped and fell to the soft green grass. I don't know what happened but somehow I felt like my heart was in pieces no! ripped out of me. I cried so hard letting myself roll up into a ball. I heard a sound and got up startled by the noise.

"Who's there?" I said softly completely scared out of my mind. There was a horrible laugh that came from the forest. A shadow emerged showing an inhumanly beautiful woman with red flaming hair and crimson red eyes. As she approached me she stepped into the sunlight her skin sparkled. But for some reason this didn't surprise me.

"What do you want?" I asked. The beautiful women smiled at me and launched herself towards me. She bit me on the neck making me scream but covered my mouth with her hand. She got up and laughed at my screams. I felt a horrible pain like fire was inside of me and engulfing me in the process. I heard a loud high pitch scream and then smelled a horrible smell. I felt the fire course through my body more rapidly leaving a cold sensation. Then finally my heart took the last beat of life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Bella's POV**

I opened my eyes and immediately I was regretting it too. Everything was just too bright, too acute more than I was accustomed to. I could see colors in their full fledged power, like my sight before had done them no justice. Even the smallest dust particles, didn't look so small and I was surprised I could them at all when before, I was barren to these insignificant things. It was freaky and it felt like I'd been dropped into the twilight zone. Sure enough I was pulled back into reality when I turned and found myself facing a young girl, staring at me in shock even fear. I raised my eyebrow wondering why. She was too beautiful for words, each of her features a plate of perfection. She had long silky black hair with red highlights colored into it, her bangs covering her left eye. Her eyes were another detail to focus on just like the rest of her and it was hard pick one thing to describe in full detail. Her eyes were like two golden pools of warm honey. Her skin was a pale white with a hint of a light brown that made her look of Hispanic heritage.

"Who the heck are you?" I asked, quickly covering my mouth and looking at her with the same shocked eyes she was using to stare back at me. My voice was different too, to beautiful and every syllable seemed perfectly balanced. What on earth had happened to me? I couldn't think about that right now because I still had to with the girl before me whose name had yet to ask for.

"Sorry. What I meant to say is where am I? Who are you and how on earth did I even get here, where is here?" I asked confusing escaping my voice. Her face seemed to relax a bit a smile curved her soft lips.

"Pardon my manners, you're right I haven't even introduced myself. My name is Lola Martinez and yours?" she asked in a musical voice that almost seemed to be an arrangement of melody.

"Isabella Marie… that's all I have. I don't remember my last name" I responded.

"But like to be called Bella" I quickly added before she could say anything.

"Well it's nice to meet you Bella" Lola said as I heard someone enter the room. I turned and it was a man that appeared to be in his late twenties. He was just as perfect as she was. He had black hair and those golden that Lola also possessed.

"So you've finally woken up?" he asked as I pointed to myself and Lola laughed.

"Just moments ago actually, her name is Bella" Lola added as he nodded.

"Miguel's the name and it's an honor meeting you Bella. Lola and I are siblings" he added as his sister looked at me again.

"To answer your question Bella you're here because… you were attacked by a _vampire_. We couldn't just leave you there so we took you in" she said, shock quickly took over my body as I heard what she just said to me. Miguel reached for a mirror and placed it in front of me. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. My hair was thick and it flowed in cascades down my back to hit my waist, and my skin…it was just as pretty as Miguel's and Lola's only paler. What was a real shocker (not that the rest wasn't) were my eyes. My eyes were crimson red! What on earth was going on? Why the hell did I even look like this? My eyes were so pretty, everything about me was pretty. This couldn't possibly be me!

"Bella I want you to meet my coven" Miguel said, interrupting my little panic attack I was having within myself. I just nodded to bewildered by it all. I heard another clack as a young woman and a young man came in.

"This is my wife and mate, Camila" he introduced away. With my new found acute senses I took in every detail from the two that had just come in. She had extremely hair, colored a deep jet black cascading down her back. Her eyes were the same color as Miguel and her skin was dark, seemed some Hispanic gene ruled these vampires. Because they were _vampires_. Miguel had said coven.

"This here is Lola's husband and mate Aiden" Aiden also had short brown hair the same color tone as mine, and eyes just like the others seemed to posses. What struck me the most was that he and I had the same resemblance, and we almost looked like twins.

"Bella I want you to join my coven and my family. You are one of us, a _vampire_. It would be an honor if you became a part of us" Miguel said softly as if making sure everything I was taking in wouldn't drive me over the edge or something. I didn't know what to say. Becoming from human to _vampire _one night to the next? Seemed a little or a lot too much. I wanted to cry. I wanted to scream. There was nothing I could do but accept his offer. I had nowhere to go, nowhere to stay and I had no idea how to even act like a _vampire_! I sighed and took in a deep breath.

"I have no other choice do I?" I asked. My voice startling me again. I had to get used to it. My throat was beginning to bother me. It felt too itchy and dry. It was an unstable thirst that I couldn't control. I needed blood and somehow I didn't notice how much power it was actually taking me to stop myself from attacking them. Miguel smiled trying to make this situation better.

"You'll get used to this huge change, I promise" he said as I nodded reluctantly. I guess I could give it a shot, what use would getting all moppy do? Nothing that's what.

"For now I think first thing is first. You need to learn how to hunt, but not humans. Animals" he said as I found dancing at the idea. Okay freaky Bella. Real freaky. I nodded and laughed nervously.

"Teach me" I said as Miguel laughed.

"There is nothing I really can teach you other than follow your instincts. It will come naturally to you. We'll answer anymore questions you may have after your thirst is taken care off" he said and he was right. I did have many questions. Like how did that _vampire_ even attack me? Was I converted by Miguel and his coven? Was I in a death or a life situation? I needed answers. The family led me to an area of nothing but forest as far as the eye could see. Okay forest, so where the hell were the animals? I glance around and caught the sight of a deer, drinking calmly and unknown to him danger would be approaching him very soon. I could hear the way its blood flowed in its veins like a rush of cool water in a river. I could count every single heart beat, every breath the animal took. Soon I wasn't Bella anymore but a fully fledged _vampire_. I hate to admit the rush scared me a bit. Could I possibly control this aching thirst consuming my very being? I took a deep breath and crouched my body, waiting for the right moment to strike. Before I knew it I was on one of the deer's, my fangs bursting as I roared. I sank my fangs into warm flesh, warm blood spilling freely down my scorching throat. One deer wasn't enough to satisfy me but for my first time hunting things were going okay. Better I could even brag. Somehow I knew I was going to fit into this family, this new world I've been thrown into so quickly. As much as I wanted to stay optimistic something deep within me told me I was forgetting something…something very important.


End file.
